The present invention relates to a vehicle-body front structure, and specifically relates to a vehicle-body front structure which comprises front side fames extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction at right and left sides of an engine room, projecting forward from a vehicle-compartment portion, a sub frame provided at a bottom portion of the engine room, and a stabilizer. Herein, the above-described sub frame comprises a body portion which is comprised of right-and-left side portions constituting attachment portions of lower arms of a front-wheel suspension and a front side portion interconnecting the right-and-left side portions in a vehicle width direction, and a pair of tower portions provided to stand substantially vertically at right and left sides of the body portion and fastened to respective lower face portions of the front side frames at respective upper end portions thereof. The above-described stabilizer is provided forward of the above-described tower portions.
It is generally necessary that a front-wheel suspension comprises a stabilized having a torsional rigidity operative to restrain a vehicle from rolling improperly greatly when vehicle's one-side (right-side or left-side) wheels go up (bump) or go down (rebound). Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-50993 discloses a structure which comprises front side fames extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction at right and left sides of an engine room, projecting forward from a vehicle-compartment portion, a sub frame provided at a bottom portion of the engine room, and a stabilizer, wherein the above-described sub frame comprises a body portion which is comprised of right-and-left side portions constituting attachment portions of lower arms of a front-wheel suspension and a front side portion interconnecting the right-and-left side portions in a vehicle width direction, and a pair of tower portions provided to stand substantially vertically at right and left sides of the body portion and fastened to respective lower face portions of the front side frames at respective upper end portions thereof, and the above-described stabilizer is provided forward of the tower portions.
The above-described tower portion comprises a pole portion which extends vertically and a tower top portion which is positioned at an upper portion of the pole portion and constitutes an attachment portion of an upper arm of the front-wheel suspension. Herein, in the conventional structure disclosed in the above-described patent document, a pedestal for supporting the stabilizer is attached to the tower top portion only, the stabilizer-support pedestal has a pedestal face which slants forward and downward so as to face obliquely downward, and the stabilizer is supported at this pedestal face.
In the conventional structure disclosed in the above-described patent document, however, since the stabilizer-support pedestal is attached to the tower top portion only, there is a problem in that the above-described pole portion may not be reinforced properly with the stabilizer-support pedestal.